Early gaming machines had their outcome determined by the symbols that stopped on a single “pay” or “win” line after the reels were spun. More recently gaming machines have been adapted to have larger number of pay lines, for example 25 lines, each line being a unique set (one from each reel) of symbol positions at which symbols are displayed on the display of the gaming machine; the symbol positions being contiguous so that they form a line across the reels. The player selects how many of the win lines they will play, the reels are spun, and the gaming machine determines whether the symbol combinations on the lines the player has selected are winning combinations.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment, and in particular which allow winning outcomes to be achieved in different ways.